


Chapter Three

by Raye_sama



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raye_sama/pseuds/Raye_sama
Summary: After the events in Wendimor The Rowdy 3 notice there is something bothering their Drummer Girl. (Also posted on FF.net)





	1. Chapter One

It hadn’t really been that long, Amanda reminded herself, since she’d met the rowdy 3. She felt nostalgic, sitting by a bonfire and watching her boys merrily dancing and smashing anything and everything as if the horrific and batshit craziness of the last 5 months hadn’t happened at all. She glanced at Martin, who was as usual perched like a preditor king cigarette lazily hanging from his mouth as he twisted his favorite bat in his hand. She found it odd at times how normal and safe she felt amongst all of their chaos but after being separated by Blackwing she knew she’d never want to be away from them again. 

She thought back to when she and Vogel were alone and desperate. Priest had them cornered, and scared, and utterly alone. Holding onto Vogel she begged the universe to help them and seconds from death the only thing she saw was Martin’s face. She wished that gave her comfort as a sliver of fear ran up her spine. She’d been having the same recurring nightmare for months. Every night she would ‘wake up’ in that bathtub bleeding and Vogel laid shot dead next to her. Given all they’d been through in Wendimor it seemed way more logical and real to her than that they were together and happy and safe. 

“Yo drummer girl” Martin’s deep low voice brought her out of her head and she suddenly became aware that even though the boys were still wreaking havoc all of their attention was really on her. She was always surprised by how quickly they picked up on her emotions. 

“I’m fine I’m just tired” she said quickly. Which was true, she hadn’t been able to get much sleep since the last case ended and she didn’t know how to say that she’d been questioning reality. Martin didn’t look convinced, she’d noticed he’d been much more watchful over her since they’d been reunited and she both loved the attention and hated how she caused the dark and worried look in his eyes. 

“Ok assholes I’m going to bed” she declared holding up a middle finger to emphasize her point. Which at the moment was ‘don’t ask me’ and headed into the van. She was hyper aware how Martin’s eyes followed her and tried to suppress the blush that was creeping up her neck. Closing the door she allowed herself to take a breath and plop back on rough carpeted floor staring at the chains dangling from the ceiling and wished herself to go to sleep. She breathed in the scent of cigarettes, wood burning, the warm night air, and a bit of must, and was relieved. It smelled like home and she felt safe again for a moment. 

Outside Martin was feeling a little less relieved. He was staring intently at the cigarette in his hand and scratching his beard with the other. There was something bothering their drummer girl and while he could sense her emotions he was having a hard time interpreting them. He growled a bit under his breath and took another long drag puffing out the smoke as he leaned back on his seat. She was exasperating sometimes. Even more so because he knew she was hurting and couldn’t do anything about it until she let him. He leaned forward looking away from the group and putting out his cigarette he abruptly got up and walked off. 

The boys stopped their destruction and each shared a frustrated look. 

“I see that” Vogel started.  
“Something’s got to be done” Chimed in Gripps solemnly.  
“I’ve got the perfect idea” Cross finished with a devious smirk on his face bringing the boys into a huddle and laying out the plan. 

Martin came back sometime later, having exhausted himself walking and punching trees here and there. Trying his best to work off the frustration he was feeling. The camp was quiet for once, too quiet. He didn’t hear Gripps’ loud snoring or Vogel’s sleep talking and the boys were no where to be seen. He took a long sniff of the air and gruffed. As he headed toward the van he got the distinct feeling that he was being surrounded and he smirked. It would be a cold day in hell before the boys could get the jump on him but he’d let this play out. He could use a good cathartic fight anyway. He opened the doors to the van, expecting to see drummer but was surprised to see it empty. Just surprised enough to almost miss his bat flying dangerously close to his head. It banged loudly on the van leaving a dent as Cross leapt back to get out of range of Martin’s retaliation. 

“Ho Ho, What are you boys up to at this late hour?” Martin all but growled playfully sniffing the air for the next attack and chomping a bit in anticipation. 

“We’re going to fix things” Yelled Cross holding the bat and shaking with determination. 

“That’s what he said” agreed Grips coming from behind and attempting to sweep out Martin’s legs only to have Martin doge and push him to the ground instead. Simultaneously Vogel jumped down from the roof of the van tackling Martin to the ground and attempting to pin him down. 

“Cross says you got to go to the place and you ain’t gonna like it” Vogel shouted trying to keep hold of Martin’s arms but he was too strong.

Martin threw him off much easier than Vogel anticipated standing to look confusedly at the boys. “And where the hell is that?” He answered smoothly preparing for the next round. 

Vogel, Gripps, and Cross shared a look as Cross stepped forward. 

“Just be good it ain’t no cage man” Cross ordered and they began to attack him all at once, punches and kicks and bats flying everywhere. Martin in a moment of confusion took a punch right to the face. Then winced, laughed, and leaned back howling into the night air with pure adrenaline before returning their force punch for punch. 

45 minutes later saw Grips, Cross, and Vogel panting hard and staggering slightly over an unconscious Martin. Sharing a brief look Vogel gave the thumbs up and they were done with part one of their plan. 

Sometime later….

“Martin” 

“Martin” 

Martin felt something shaking him slightly and he groaned. Feeling sore and suddenly smelling fear and Amanda he jolted awake and tried to adjust to his surroundings. It was dark and he couldn’t see. He rubbed his temples realizing that someone had taken his glasses. 

“Dummer?” He asked confused and feeling a bit foggy after coming to.  
“Oh my god are you ok? You look like someone took a bat to you.” Amanda whispered as Martin tried to ignore how nice it felt to have her gently touching his arm and leaning closer. 

“They tried”he replied feeling the back of his head and trying to adjust to the light. 

“What? Who did this? Are we under attack?” She asked her flares up scanning the area for any weapons. 

“It was the boys” he groaned moving to sit more upright. 

Amanda stopped confused. “What?” 

“The boys, they obviously think we need to talk.” He replied with a deep sigh. 

“So they kidnap us? That’s so” she paused rubbing her temples in frustration. “That’s so them.”

“Yep, so I imagine we’re staying put for a while” Martin replied scratching his beard. Trying his best to look non-chalant and becoming more antsy by the second. He hated small spaces and feeling trapped. He tried to calm the panic that rose in him and bury the memories of being tied down in a hole in the floor. He had to be strong for Amanda. 

Amanda eyed him in the dim light and realized how tense he looked and it dawned on her. 

“Hey it’s going to be ok” she started, “We can look for a way out”

Martin Paused surprised that she had picked up on his feelings. He wasn’t used to anyone outside his boys being able to or carrying enough to do that. He hummed happily and took a deep breath steadying himself. 

“No need” he said slowly. “They got to let us out eventually sides” 

“Besides?” Amanda followed a little confused. 

“We still haven’t had our talk” he finished looking at her pointedly. 

“Our talk?” She stiffened. “What do we have to talk about?” 

Martin took another deep breath and leaned back looking at her and wondering the best way to proceed. 

“You, Drummer. Something’s got you twisted up bad. “ 

“I’m just tired” she defended herself clearly not wanting to go into it further. 

“You haven’t been sleeping” he continued. “And when you do, it” he paused, “ain’t restful” 

She could feel herself tense up and did not like that he could feel everything she was trying to hide. She didn’t know why she wanted to hide what she was going through so bad, only that the words didn’t seem to want to come out. So she reacted the same way she always did when backed into a corner. She fought. 

“And what, so your like watching me now?” She spat at him. He didn’t look impressed. 

“Always.” He replied sincerely. 

Amanda felt her face heating up the tension she was feeling starting to be replaced by an entirely more complicated emotion. She scoffed and looked away from him. 

“ I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She said quietly. He listened waiting for her to continue. “ I mean one minute Vogel and I are on the run, and I could handle that, I knew what we were doing. We had to find the boys and stay safe. And then” 

She paused reliving the moment she and Vogel were in the bathtub seconds from death. She shivered feeling the old fear returning. Martin sensing her discomfort leaned over to nuzzle her shoulder briefly encouraging her to continue. 

“We were in this motel room and we heard the van, and Vogel was so excited but I just knew something was off. And these guys they threw this gas on us I remember choking and then Vogel was beating these army guys like 10 of em. And you should of seen him, you would have been proud. But there were too many. And this crazy guy had him and started breaking all of his fingers one by one. All I could think of was we had to get out of there. I had to save him, save everyone. So I threw a brick at the scary dude and we ran” 

Martin suppressed a chuckle and smiled it was so like his drummer to leap into craziness with a brick. He wanted to praise her for all she’d done to save them but he could tell it wasn’t his turn yet so he waited for her to continue. 

“There was no where to go, and suddenly they were shooting at us with like thousands of bullets and we were screaming and running and the bullets didn’t stop. I don’t want to sleep because when I do I get this dream like “ she trailed off and looked at Martin for reassurance. He was listening intently, trying to let her know that she was safe and could tell him anything. 

“Like” she continued quietly. “I’m really still in the bathtub and Vogel’s dead and everything that happened in Wendimor was a crazy hallucination cause I couldn’t deal with the truth.” 

Martin didn’t know what to say. He knew that with Amanda’s pararibulitius she often had hallucinations that felt one hundred percent real and he could see how their little adventure in a magical land created in the mind of a child would make her question reality. 

“Say something, tell me I’m dumb, or that I’ve lost my shit or” she started to fight again. 

“Shhh, shh” Martin cooed at her putting his hand on hers to reassure her. She squeezed back feeling a bit relieved at his touch. 

“It’s not dumb.” Martin replied looking at her hopeful pleading eyes. “Now I don’t know about hallucinations or how to begin to prove what is and what ain’t real. But this, right here” he held up their still connected hands her eyes following his every action. “Does this feel like your attacks?” He asked intently. She paused a moment taking her other hand and feeling the back of his rough calloused one holding hers and took a deep breath. 

“I can’t tell” she started. Martin leaned his head down so that his forehead met with hers and closed his eyes taking in her sent and the small sound of surprise she made. 

“Sure you can, just focus. Does this feel like real reality?” He asked again. 

She took another moment feeling intensely how close he was to her and how every nerve in her body was hyper aware, almost electric where they touched. 

“It’s, it might be different” she breathed. And for the first time since they returned from Wendimor she let herself believe it. Martin sighed contentedly and moved back to stare at her fiercely and still holding her hand replied 

“And that is something.” 

A moment passed and she chuckled awkwardly breaking the tension. “I’m sorry I made you guys so worried with this.” She stated and smiled at him. 

He smiled back and gave her a wink. “Yeah, you don’t ever have to carry anything that long alone again. I told you, we ain’t got nothing to do but be here for you. You saved us after all.” He finished giving her a smirk. 

“And if you ever feel unsure of what is real” he continued to smirk wolfishly. “I’d be happy to remind you.” Martin once again leaned over to nuzzle her shoulder briefly. 

Amanda blushed hard and looked down at her feet with a smile. Happy to feel safe again and close to Martin. 

“So when, do you think they’ll let us out of here?” Amanda asked nervously trying to break the tension yet again. She broke contact with Martin and stood trying to get a better bearing on her surroundings. 

“Where even are we?” She mused aloud feeling the stone walls and heading closer to the lantern providing the only light in the room.

“Looks like a cave” Martin chimed in patting his jacket for his carton of cigarettes and finding nothing. He sighed frustrated that they’d not only taken his glasses but his smokes as well. They were in for a world of payback once they were out. 

Amanda turned to him picking up the lantern as she did. “They put us in a cave?” She replied not amused. “And they didn’t leave us any food..” 

“Or smokes” Martin added leaning his head against the cave wall. 

“Ok, what are the chances that they leave us in here all day?” Amanda asked realizing that the boys were lovely but not necessarily the stick to the plan types with out Martin or Her to guide them. 

“High” Martin growled and looked back in her direction. 

Amanda sighed and tried to look around to see what direction they might have come from. 

“I guess it’s up to us to get ourselves out then” she decided looking at Martin who stared back a moment before hesitating. Amanda picked up on his change in emotion immediately.

“What’s wrong?” She asked moving closer to him and bending down a bit. 

“They took my glasses.” He replied softly. Amanda stared at him a little surprised for a moment. She hadn’t realized that he needed them that badly and he hated letting her know that he did. 

“Well I guess you’ll have to hold my hand.” She said and smiled holding her hand out to him. He looked at her a moment then grinned grabbing her hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. 

“We’ll drummer, I guess my life is in your hands” he joked enjoying the feeling of her hand in his again and the way her energy had begun to taste in the air. 

“Whatever,” she chided, feeling nervous again “just use your magic smelly thing to figure out which way we should go” 

He cocked an eyebrow at that, he really did need to sit her down at some point and explain that he wasn’t a tracking dog and it didn’t really work like that, but not wanting to disappoint he made a show of sniffing the air bitting it a bit and giving a soft growl as he detected the feint scent of others nearby. He pointed to the right. 

“That way” 

“Ok that way it is” She agreed and they began walking down the dark uneven path. 

They’d been walking for at least 30 minutes and still had yet to see any light at the end of the tunnel. 

“You know this would be much easier if I could water teleport us back to the van. How far did they put us in anyway?” Amanda loudly whispered frustrated that they still hadn’t found the entrance and that the lantern was becoming dimmer with each minute that went by. 

“Is that what you did to get us out of..there?” Martin asked. He was still curious about her new found abilities and she hadn’t really given him any answers. 

“I don’t know, kind of, it’s weird. Like I could see you when I tried a couple of times before it worked. but I’m still not sure how I actually found you or pulled you through or Dirk for that matter. I don’t know if it even works like that here.” She explained. She’d actually been wanting to test that theory for a while but had stopped herself, thinking that she might look stupid if it didn’t work. 

“Hmm” Martin thought back to when he was tied up in the floor. He smiled hearing how she’d seen him during her attempts and it all clicked into place. 

“I saw you” he said seriously from behind her. 

“What?” She asked, turning around to face him. 

“I saw you when I was in that place, it was a flash hurt like hell. Then it’s like you were inside my head, and then gone like nothing was ever there. I’d thought I was dreaming” he replied. ‘Or hallucinating due to starvation’ he thought dimly. 

“You have truly upped my level” he finished thoughtfully. Amanda noticed that he was smiling to himself and looking at her a bit intently. She started to feel the blush rise to her cheeks again and was happy that the boys had taken his glasses so he couldn’t see. 

“What’s that look for?” She asked embarrassed and needing a different subject to calm her down.  
Martin merely grunted in return and began pulling her in the direction of the entrance keeping to himself for the moment how happy it had made him to know that when he saw her face in black wing it had been real. 

“Hey wait” she called from behind him. “I thought you couldn’t see”  
He could have stopped and let her lead but he wanted to keep the look he knew had on his face a secret for just a little longer. 

“I can smell em, we’re close” he partially lied and continued to lead her further out of the cave. It didn’t take much longer for them to see light. Amanda figured it must have been early morning now as the light seemed like it was getting stronger by the minute. As they reached the entrance of the cave Amanda stopped briefly pulling Martin to a stop as well. 

He turned to look at her with confusion about to question her when she did something that shocked him senseless. She smiled, leaned forward reaching up to kiss him sweetly on the side of his mouth lingering a moment when he didn’t move. Then stepping back, she looked at his dumbfounded expression smiled and simply said “Thank you.” 

Before he had a chance to respond she was walking through the entrance of the cave ahead of him and being greeted by the boys. 

“Boss!” He heard Vogel shout as he ran up to her sniffing around the air and jumping up and down merrily. “You were gone forever! Did you stop being all emotion-y at Martin?” 

He heard Amanda sigh “ I was not being all emotion-y at Martin and you guys kidnapped us there’s going to be payback for that” she teased, pinching him squarely in the arm. 

“Ow!!” Vogel grabbed his arm in mock pain turning toward Cross and Gripps who were guiltily coming to join them. “Amanda’s pinching me!” He yelled and ran behind them. 

“I’m going to do a lot more than that!” Amanda yelled running after them. 

Martin scratched his beard and hummed to himself watching the mock battle unfold. He still felt a bit of heat radiating from where his drummer girl had kissed him and as he walked leisurely behind his family he was looking forward to earning another one as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed more normally for the Rowdies. Amanda had been shocked that she hadn’t had a nightmare since her talk with Martin and was relieved to be leaning back into some normalcy. She’d also noticed that anytime she started feeling conflicted again he would appear behind her draping his arm nonchalantly around her shoulders or nuzzle her briefly like a cat seeking attention. It had clicked a few days before that he was trying to remind her that this was real, that they were safe, and that she could trust it. It floored her really, the Rowdy 3 were like a whole different thing and to think that they were this tuned to her was.. a lot. She didn’t quite know what to do with it actually. 

The van was rumbling and revving. The stereo turned up to full blast and the boys were drinking and laughing and dancing. Martin was sitting in the drivers seat smoking casually turning back ever so often to offer a laugh or rev the boys up even more. Amanda sat cross legged in the passengers seat closing her eyes and letting the wind and the warm sun wash over her. She was content, safe, and happy. She didn’t know it at the time but Martin’s attention was focused solely on her. He loved it when she was like this. It was rare. Her energy filled the air like homemade cookies or the scent of gasoline seconds from exploding. He often wondered what it would taste like if he fed on her like this, but he buried the thought as quickly as it came. He would only ever take the bad shit.

“Boss! Gripps stole my Twislers!” Vogel yelled from the back swatting at Gripps who held up his prize grinning holding him back easily with one hand on his head. Like that the moment was gone. Martin almost sighed as the air changed and Amanda turned back to playfully glare at Gripps. 

“Gripps give him back his Twislers” she chided as Gripps pouted and Vogel looked smugly and expectantly back at him. Gripps grunted shoving the Red candy back at Vogel and looked disgruntled. Vogel merely went back to merrily shoving as many in his mouth as he could humming to himself as he did so. 

“Mama’s boy” Gripps teased sending a scowl Vogel’s way, who just stuck his tongue out at him. Cross smirked and punched him lightly in the shoulder and snickered.. 

“What you need Mommy’s attention?” He mocked playfully giving a sly smirk in his direction. Martin raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes on the road. 

Amanda sighed exasperated “I keep telling you guys, you’re older than me.” Gripps, Cross, and Vogel just stared blankly at her like she’d said something ridiculous.

“But I’m, I’m still the favorite though right?” Cross exaggeratedly pointed at himself beaming with pride.

“That is not what she said” Gripps retorted earning another playful smack from cross. 

“Guys, I like all of you the best, obviously “she replied as Martin scratched his beard and raised an eyebrow. 

“Nuh uh! It’s obvious who boss likes best” Vogel interrupted innocently earning a few glances his way. All of them half expecting him to say himself. 

“She likes Daddy the best” he said obviously and pointed at Martin. The boys erupted in laughter. Amanda held in a breath of panic. She glanced at Martin who had she’d expected to have one or both eye brows raised but was surprised to find a smug smirk there instead. She blushed, rubbed her temples, somehow feeling a bit pissed off. 

“Vogel, you can’t call Martin daddy, first of all it’s wrong, on like a few levels. Plus, he’s way too young for that. He’s like maybe 4 years older than you” she corrected. Gripps, Vogel, and Cross shared a look and laughed outright causing Amanda to look confused at them. 

“What?” Amanda asked feeling like she wasn’t in on the joke. 

“Now Boys,” Martin interrupted warningly changing the subject. As they passed a large exit sign for something called Rock on the Range. “ How would you like to let off a little steam?” 

The boys immediately took their cue from Martin and hollered in approval while Amanda turned to look where they were going. 

“Rock on the range?” She repeated looking at another sign as they passed by. “Wait isn’t that where...” she trailed off pulling out her phone and after a few seconds gasping with delight. Everyone’s attention was on her in an instant. 

“That mean something to you?” Martin asked eyeing her warily. 

“Wendi Syth” she exclaimed excitedly and was surprised when they all stared blankly at her. “The lead singer and drummer of Corgi. Only the most bad ass punk rocker of all time! She’s going to be playing there. Oh my god, this is the universe telling us we should meet her” she began to fidget in her seat in anticipation. The boys were getting riled too responding to the drummer’s palpable excitement.

Martin thought to himself. He really needed to sit her down sometime and explain that wasn’t really how this how universe connection worked, but not wanting to disappoint he banged the top of the car three times yelling excitedly “Let’s go meet us a drummer!” 

The boys cheered in agreement as Martin stepped on the gas and revved the engine speeding down the highway. 

The concert was a complete mess even before they arrived which was a little surprising. The boys were even more revved up feeling the excitement of the crowds and the utter drunken drug infused recklessness that was ensuing.

Cross was loving it. Swiping an empty bottle of beer he proceeded to crack it over his head joyously letting out an impassioned,

“lets get creative!” before running off to the nearest mosh with Gripps and Vogel only two steps behind.

Amanda laughed took it all in. It’d been years since she’d had the courage to leave the house let alone go to a concert and she couldn’t help beaming with affection at the boys who made that possible for her. She smiled up at Martin who was casually surveying the crowd and lighting a cigarette. 

“So where’s this drummer your wanting to see?” He asked leaning back against the van and taking a long drag. 

“Um” Amanda started then seeing a crumpled map lying on the ground next to her she bent down and picked it up. After studying it a moment she continued. “It looks like the main stage, but she’s not on until 9” 

“Perfect” Martin replied shutting the van door. “We’ll have plenty of time to get you backstage.” 

Amanda actually giggled in excitement earning a raised eyebrow from Martin as he casually began walking toward the crowds. Amanda followed grinning with anticipation. If anyone could finagle themselves backstage at a punk show it was the Rowdy 3. She just knew that Martin would make it happen for her. However her excitement was interrupted by sudden wave of hesitation. She stopped confused a moment and feeling something strongly suggesting she look behind. Martin had stopped too and was eyeing her with a strange expression. 

“What’s shakin?” He asked coming to stand closer. 

“I don’t know” she replied honestly. “I just kind of feel like we should go over there.” She pointed in the direction of an empty field. Martin followed her hand tasting the air a bit assessing the risk. He didn’t sense any direct danger but knew enough about hunches that they’d likely find themselves in some anyway. He glanced briefly toward where the boys had run off before deciding to let them have their fun and proceed alone.

“You’re the boss, lead the way” he replied gesturing her to walk ahead of him. It didn’t take them long to get far enough from the crowds for the Music and the cheering to start to muffle in the distance. Martin stopped, smelling something he didn’t fully like in the air. Someone had made a dangerous decision.

BOOM

There were a lot of things happening at once. Startled by the sudden explosion and smoke rising from a few feet away Amanda fell to the ground, Martin standing in front of her ready to fight. She could see through the pink smoke two figures moving toward them and even through the smoke she could recognize that yellow jacket anywhere. 

“Dirk?” She mumbled standing as Martin lifted his arm just high enough to catch him by the throat. He fell to the ground with a thud as Martin chuckled to himself sending a menacing glance at Todd as he appeared though the smoke. Amanda immediately went to Dirk’s side checking if he was alright. While Martin scoffed and rolled his eyes in their direction.

“Amanda?” Todd exclaimed in shock a moment before returning to panic “We can’t stay here!” He was yelling trying to get their attention and pointing to the other figures that were rapidly approaching them. 

“Are those… Clowns?” Amanda yelled in horror and feeling that this situation seemed vaguely familiar. She pushed that thought aside scrambling to her feet and getting ready to fight. 

From the left she suddenly felt something in the air whip by then landing in Martin’s hand. He gripped his bat and leaned back to howl in delight as the rest of the boys appeared from the tall grass hollering behind him. 

“Sorry we’re late boss!” Yelled Vogel as he passed her to join Martin. 

“Nobody makes me hate clowns!” Screamed Gripps. 

Cross was just howling with mirth and an evil glint in his eye that Amanda had never seen before. She raised two eyebrows at him as that boys went to work. She was always impressed by how in sync they were in the chaos. Todd and Dirk were just trying to stay out of the way holding onto each other and dodging the boys attacks equally with the clowns. 

Amanda was getting revved up. She was no longer afraid of being out of control. She knew her boys had her back no matter the situation and that let her become reckless. She let out a shriek of joy and joined in on the fight grabbing one of Gripp’s hammers and landing a hard blow to the gut of the nearest clown. A few minutes later and it was all over. 

The smoke had died down and the group took a moment to survey the damage. No less than 10 clowns lay unconscious in the field the boys were wandering around taking closer looks before coming to stand over Dirk and indulging in his panicked energy. 

Amanda looked at Todd “What the hell was that?”

Todd looked back at her in shock “We’re on a case, we should get out of here” he panicked scrambling to get on his feet and helping Dirk up. 

“What do we do about all of these guys?” Cross said glancing at the field. 

“I don’t think they’re done with us yet” Drik said in horror as the clowns began to disappear like black smoke only to re-appear in a line looking more menacing than before. 

“Oh damn” whispered Martin under his breath as Amanda sought out his hand. He had his flares up ready to fight but still took a moment to squeeze her hand reassuring her and himself, if he was honest, that this was in fact real. 

“We’ve got to get to Wendi! Amanda“ Todd yelled pulling at Dirk’s shoulder and proceeding to run and gesturing for Amanda to follow. Amanda hesitated looking up at Martin not wanting to be separated. He looked down to look at her sternly leaving no room for negotiation. 

“Drummer, go with your brother.” When she didn’t move he yelled more forcefully “now!” and turned back toward the fight.

She looked as if she were going to protest as Todd came behind to grab her roughly forcing her to run with him in the confusion. This was sparking too many memories of Blackwing, being separated, priest… Amanda wasn’t doing this again, she wrestled out of Todd’s grip running back to where her boys were holding the line. 

Vaguely she could hear Todd screaming after her to come back but she didn’t care. They were not going to be separated again. She felt her energy rise and the feeling of static behind her eyes as her vision began to blur. And then it happened, she exploded with blue electric light. Everyone stopped for a breath. she recognized this feeling from Wendimor. Then screaming she threw the light at the clowns who after a brief moment evaporated leaving behind piles of black dust. The boys were by her side in an instant sucking up her energy as she crumbled to the ground in pain. 

A moment later found her staring up at her boys’ concerned faces. She centered on Martin who was eying her with a look she didn’t recognize. She didn’t know what to say either. Then her brother was hugging her and bringing her back to reality. 

“Oh my God Amanda are you ok?” He yelled shaking her a bit. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good” Amanda replied attempting to stand and feeling a little shaken. 

“Amanda, not that we’re not grateful for your daring all be it improbable rescue. Might I ask, how did you do that?” Dirk was giving her an odd expression as well. One between concerned interest and something almost threatening. She felt Martin and Cross come up protectively behind her obviously picking up on the same. 

“I don’t know, I figured out I could do it in Wendimor I didn’t think I could do it here.” She answered stepping back a hair closer to her boys and glancing toward the field to see if it was really over. 

“Wait,” Amanda paused looking at the piles of dust on the field in horror as she realized what she’d done. “did I… just kill those guys”

She stared a moment feeling as though they would simply regenerate like they had earlier. She was almost willing it to happen but with each passing second the truth became harder to ignore. She turned to Dirk for an answer. 

He was looking at her warily as if he wasn’t sure how to answer then seemed to make a decision. 

“Oh them? They weren’t guys, or at least I don’t think they were guys so… maybe?” Dirk finished looking at Amanda who had a look of pure panic on her face. It was the wrong decision.

“No, they were obviously not real people like you and I are people. I mean real people can’t turn into smoke and anyway Right now we need to get to Wendi” he quickly corrected realizing how unhelpful he was being in the situation. He glanced at Todd who was giving him that shocked angry look he had started to give him a lot lately. He sighed and began walking toward the venue deciding it was much better to just remove himself from the situation. 

Amanda was spinning out. She reached back to gently grab Martin’s hand desperately needing to be grounded. He responded by softly lacing his calloused hands with hers and simultaneously pushing her forward to follow after Dirk. The rest of the boys followed silently unsure if they should feed off of her panic or let her alone a minute. They shared looks but took their cues from Martin who merely kept his hand entwined with hers moving her forward. 

They walked out of the field, through the crowds, and towards a group of massive tour buses, stopping at a large black and red bus with CORGI painted in bright neon green letters on the side. Todd and Dirk were bantering back and forth but Amanda could only hear a dull muffled noise around her as she tried not to think about what just happened. In Wendimor her powers merely stunned the knights it had almost seemed like a game. Even with Wakti, learning how to use her powers, she had begun to feel like a hero and she wasn’t afraid. Amanda was terrified now. It never occurred to her that her powers, if she still had them would work differently in the real world. She’d just killed 10 people in less than 5 minutes. Yeah they were bad guys, but the power that she had, she knew she wasn’t in control. She was dangerous. She was a murderer. 

Amanda was eerily quiet and the boys were eying her with extreme apprehension. she hadn’t let go of Martin’s hand and now had a look of vacant shock on her face. She hadn’t even noticed that they were standing in front of her punk rock idol’s tour bus. Or that her brother had been trying to get her attention. 

Martin squeezed her hand bringing it up closer to his chest. This got her attention and she turned to look at Martin. He attempted to give her a look of comfort but she was far way. 

“Amanda” Todd yelled for the fourth time moving quickly to shake her shoulders. Martin growled and immediately stepped between them. This seemed to get her attention. 

“Are you ok?” He continued. He was looking at her with his protective big blue eyes and suddenly Amanda realized how closely everyone was watching her. She’d let herself become a burden again. She took a breath and swallowed the lump that remained in her throat. She’d been through torture and heartbreak and separation. She could bury this too.

“I’m sorry what were you saying?” Amanda replied weakly from behind Martin. He did not move, his flares up on edge from feeling her panic.

“Are you ok?” He asked again “That was fucked up back there, but those were bad guys very bad guys” 

Amanda paused and thought at moment realizing how easily her brother was able to normalize the murder of 10 people. She gave him a quizzical look that asked ‘what have you been doing?’. 

“Yeah, asshole. What are we doing here? Breaking and entering?” She replied a little to sternly pulling her hand out of Martin’s and strolling past his concerned face. Then into the bus where Dirk had disappeared a few moments before. 

The Rowdy 3 shared a brief look before slowly cornering Todd against the side of the van menacingly. 

“Alright, what nerdy bullshit have you gotten into this time?” Martin almost growled leaning close to Todd’s face for added effect. 

“Yeah, Talk.” Gripps said sternly holding his hammer to his chest in anticipation. Cross put his arm casually to the side of Todd’s head and Vogel looked towards the bus where their drummer had just left them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here :)


End file.
